Kidnapped
by FlawlessPrincess21
Summary: A tragedy has fallen upon Agrabah and Jasmine has been kidnapped by the man responsible. He takes and traps her in his "house". What will he do to her next? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Princess! Something awful has happened!" Farah burst into princess Jasmine's bedroom. Farah worked at the palace and her and Jasmine had been best friends since they were both five years old. Farah's long, black hair fell across her face as she struggled to catch her breath. Her skinny frame was trembling and her forehead was slicked with sweat. Jasmine, who had been brushing her hair in the gold framed mirror turned around. She fastened her long, dark hair with a beautiful gold clip to keep it out of her way.

"What? Farah, breathe! What has happened? Tell me," Jasmine asked anxiously. She rushed over to Farah and gripped her by the shoulders. "Please, tell me! I need to know now!" She begged. Farah began weeping, breathing at an even faster rate.

"S-Some-something t-t-t-ter," Farah said between sobs. Jasmine stepped back and looked at her hopelessly.

"SOMEBODY HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY TO BRING HER SOME WATER!" Jasmine called out, her lilting voice echoed through her bedroom. Within seconds, a butler dressed in all black rushed in with a jug of water.

"She's hyperventilating. I don't know what happened. She said that something terrible has happened," Jasmine said as the butler handed Farah a crystal glass of water. Jasmine sat down on her king sized bed and ran her hands over her silken bed sheets. Her balcony doors were open and a breeze fluttered her thin, lavender curtains. Jasmine shivered as the cool breeze hit her.

"Yes Princess. I am sorry to inform you that a great tragedy has occurred within Agrabah. An explosion went off in the capital. It killed many people. The death toll is still rising as we find more and more bodies. Some of our ambassadors have also been killed. No one knows who did it, but an explosion of this caliber could have only been done by someone who knows some very, very powerful dark magic," The butler bowed his head as he recounted the tragic event. "Your father is currently meeting with the leaders of our allying countries to see what can be done to prevent another attack." Jasmine gasped. She felt her head spinning and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Who could ever do this?" She whispered to herself. She bowed her head in grief for the lives lost. A single tear rolled down her tanned cheek.

"M-my cousin works in the capital! Oh, I hope he's okay," Farah calmed down a bit, but her hands were still trembling as they gripped the crystal drinking glass. The butler cleared his throat.

"Well seeing as the person responsible for this horrendous crime is still loose, the entire city is in lock down. There is also a curfew that we advise should be followed. Now Princess, if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure that the guards are covering the entire palace and that we have everything locked down," He turned on his heel and strode out of Jasmine's bedroom.

"Jasmine, I have to go to my family. I'm sorry that I can't stay with you. Will be be alright on your own?" Farah asked quietly. Jasmine forced a smile and motioned towards the door.

"I understand. You really do need to be with your family. I'll be fine. I think that I'll just sleep and try to relax," Jasmine kicked her gold slippers off and raised her feet onto her bed. Farah nodded at her and scurried out of her room.

Jasmine narrowed her dark, almond eyes and waited until the sound of Farah's footsteps died off. Once it was clear, she leaped off of her bed and darted towards her large, walk-in closet. She rushed to the back and pushed aside the fine, silken clothes that hung on the back wall. Behind them was a Maroon cloak with a hood. She quickly pulled the cloak over her body. She strode out of her closet and took one glance in her full length mirror. The hood of her cloak shadowed her face, keeping her identity safe. With a satisfied grin she quietly got onto her balcony and climbed down the vines that snaked up the entire palace. Once her feet were planted safely on the ground, she ran stealthily towards the stone palace wall that was across from her. She removed the loose stone slab that she only knew about and squeezed herself through the wall. Then, she quickly put the stone back in place and darted towards the city. She could see the thick, black smoke still rising up into the evening sky. Jasmine, despite her better judgement, walked towards it, the screams and cries for help getting louder with every step she took. She knew that it was dangerous for her to be out of the palace, but she just couldn't bear the thought of all of these people suffering as she lounged in the cushy palace. She had to help somehow.

"Hurry, men! There are people dying out there!" Jasmine heard someone shout from behind. She recognized the voice and quickly stepped into a nearby ally way. The palace guards ran past to help rescue more people. Jasmine bit her bottom lip. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Her heart was racing like crazy. Her breathing became shallow. She shook her head at how silly she was for leaving the palace. She couldn't do anything to help. She would just end up getting in the way of everyone.

"I'm so stupid!" Jasmine muttered to herself and she turned to leave.

"I wouldn't say that, love," a smooth voice said from the shadows. Jasmine froze. She looked over her shoulder just as the mystery voice stepped out of the shadows. It was a young man, maybe two or three years older than Jasmine. He had a rich brown tan, shiny shoulder length ink black hair, and pearly white teeth. He was skinny, but he still had some nice muscles. He gripped a sharp knife in his calloused hand. Jasmine's eyes instantly flickered towards the knife. Her breath caught in her throat. "Do you like it? I just got it," The man raised his knife and admired it.

"It's very nice. Uhm, well, I need to go now," Jasmine said nervously. She turned to leave and gasped when she felt a rough hand clamp down on her wrist. "Oh! Oh my God! Please, just let me go!" Jasmine struggled under his grip. The man laughed.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," He said, pulling her back into the ally. Jasmine continued to struggle, but it wasn't doing any good. "Hey, stop trying to get away or else I might just have to try out my new knife!" He snapped at her. She instantly stopped.

"Please, don't hurt me. Just let me go," She whispered. Her voice cracked and her eyes began to brim with tears. The man pulled her closer to him, also grabbing her by the waist. Jasmine gasped as she felt his exposed stomach against hers.

"Don't cry. I'm not going to hurt you, yet," He whispered into her ear. His grip tightened around her waist, pressing her even closer against him. She choked back a sob that was desperately trying to escape her lips. "Oh, by the way, I did that," The man motioned towards the smoke that was rising up from the explosion sight. Jasmine blinked once and then went limp. Everything went dark as she fainted in the arms of the man who killed thousands of innocent people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasmine awoke to the smell of a fireplace burning. Her dark brown eyes looked around the small house that she appeared to be in. There was a tiny kitchen off to the side and two doors that probably led to a bedroom and bathroom. The living room had a rectangular dining table with two chairs, a fireplace, a coffee table, and the couch that she was lying on. She didn't see any windows and the front door seemed to be bolted shut. The only source of light in the room was the glowing fireplace.

"You're finally awake," her kidnapper noted, stepping out of the kitchen. Jasmine felt her stomach drop. She forgot that she was with the man that blew up her beloved city.

"Let me go, you monster!" She spat at him. He merely chuckled.

"I'm not a monster. My name is Aladdin. And you, being a guest in my humble abode, should be more respectful," he said, shaking his head, pretending to be offended. Jasmine narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not a guest. You _kidnapped_ me. Being a guest would imply that I want to be here, which I don't," She huffed. She stood up from the couch and faced him with her arms crossed tightly, "Now let me go. I am of no use to you. I want to go home," She pursed her lips and tried her best to look intimidating. Aladdin smirked at her. She couldn't help noticing that he had the most adorable crooked grin and sparkling eyes. She quickly shook her head, trying to shake the thought away. It was totally inappropriate for her to find him attractive. He was a _murderer._

_"_Uh no. You're not going anywhere. You see, you are of use to me because you are my only form of leverage with the government, in case they come knocking on my door. Plus, it gets oh so lonely in this little house all by myself," Aladdin turned around and walked back into the kitchen. He went over to the counter and picked up a knife. "See this knife? You could easily slit my throat with it while I'm sleeping or preoccupied. Once I'm dead, you could figure out a way to escape without the risk of me catching you," Aladdin tossed her the knife. Jasmine gasped and let it clatter on to the floor. It landed right at her feet. She stared down at it as if it were a snake. She looked back up at Aladdin in shock, her eyes wide.

"I don't understand," She murmured in confusion.

"You can keep that knife because I know that you won't do anything to hurt me. Because if you did kill me or better yet, try torturing me, Agrabah would face another travesty," Aladdin walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, sighing in relaxation. Jasmine stared at him for a minute, trying to process what he just said.

"What do you mean? How will you be able to do anything if I kill you?" Jasmine questioned. Aladdin opened one eye and looked at her.

"I have one more spell placed in Agrabah and if I don't deactivate it every night at midnight, an explosion will go off. Only I can deactivate it, so you're going to need me to be alive and well," Aladdin shrugged and closed his eyes again. Jasmine kicked the knife under the couch.

"Well, it looks like you have this all planned out perfectly," Jasmine said bitterly. Aladdin ignored her. Jasmine sighed. "Can you at least tell me why you did it? So many innocent people were killed. Why?" She asked softly, but her voice had an edge to it.

"How many of those people were actually innocent?" Aladdin sat up, his eyes became dark. Jasmine was taken aback.

"Almost all of them!" She said. Aladdin scoffed and shook his head.

"You are so naive it's almost laughable," He said with a bitter smile playing on his lips.

"Oh really? Then why don't you enlighten me? Why did all of those people deserve to die?" Jasmine snapped at him.

"It was a spell, a spell that only killed those who had to die! There was a meeting yesterday and the people who attended had some evil intentions! They wanted to put everybody who is below the middle class range in a work camp! They believe that the poor should just do manual labor until they die! I didn't want to kill anybody, but I had to!" Aladdin yelled. His eyes became bloodshot and his voice cracked. For the first time since she'd been kidnapped, Jasmine saw him look like a scared little boy. He never struck her as evil or a murderer and now she knew why. All of her hatred for him melted. Something inside her told her that he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Jasmine said. She sat down on the couch next to him. He looked at her in shock.

"You actually believe me? Thank you," He murmured. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. Jasmine flashed him a tiny smile.

"I can tell that you aren't evil. I know you did things that you aren't proud of, but none of it was for truly evil intentions. My heart is telling me to trust you, and my heart is never wrong," Jasmine said, blushing slightly. Aladdin smiled.

"I would never want to break your trust," Aladdin stared straight into her eyes. Jasmine's heart fluttered. She stared back at him, her stare smoldering. Aladdin placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her face slowly towards his until their lips locked. He kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring her mouth. Jasmine let out a little moan of pleasure, accepting his tongue eagerly. Aladdin, while still kissing her, pulled her even closer. Jasmine was in his lap at this point. Her hands were tangled in his dark locks and his hands were pressed against her back. She straddled him, grinding her hips against him. Aladdin groaned at the friction she was creating against him. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable," Aladdin breathed. Jasmine giggled as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Her heart beat quickened in the excitement of what was about to happen.

**The next chapter is going to be pretty spicy. Reader discretion is advised ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Aladdin carried Jasmine into his bedroom. A king sized bed was all that stood in the small room. He laid her down on her back. Jasmine closed her eyes as Aladdin glided his fingers over her tan, flat stomach. She let out a small moan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Aladdin asked gruffly. Jasmine bit her lip and nodded. Aladdin smirked, leaned over her and kissed her full on the mouth. His tongue tangled with hers once again. He slide an arm under her back and lifted her easily off of the bed. He sat down on the bed, still passionately kissing her. Jasmine was now sitting on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Aladdin squeezed her tight ass as they kissed. He then pulled away, breathing heavily. He looked her in the eye playfully as he reached over to the zipper on the back of her turquoise top. He slowly undid the zipper. Jasmine's breath caught in her throat. No man had ever seen her breasts before. She waited as he unzipped her top at an achingly slow rate. Finally, he unzipped it all the way. He kissed her neck and brought his hands on her shoulders and slid the sleeves of her top off of her arms. Jasmine gasped as a breeze hit her bare chest. Aladdin threw her top off to the side and cupped her breasts with his calloused hands. Her breasts were huge and Aladdin had been waiting for so long to get them out of the tight shirt that was concealing them from him. He slide his thumbs over her nipples, making them instantly erect. Jasmine tossed her head back and moaned at his touch. He left long, lingering kisses on both breasts before he focused on her left one, sucking and biting it. He ran his tongue over her silken skin and flicked her nipples with it. Jasmine grabbed his head and hugged him closer into her breasts. Her breathing was ragged. He worked her breasts over some more before moving on to her neck. He bit it lightly and Jasmine felt goosebumps appear throughout her entire body. She suddenly pushed Aladdin off of her. Startled , he fell beside her on the bed, questioning her with his eyes.

"If we were going to fast.." He was cut off with Jasmine rolling on top of him.

"No, I just thought that it was unfair for me to have all of the fun," Jasmine whispered seductively. Aladdin's eyes widened with shock. Jasmine's hand hovered down to his baggy pants. This time it was his breath that became ragged. He covered his eyes with one hand, clenching the bedsheets with the other.


End file.
